Play Boy
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Sesshomaru Takahashi was just your average popular play boy that is until Kagura Hamada, your not so average girl makes Sesshomaru do that last thing that a play boy should ever do…Fall in Love. SesshoxKagu. OOCness.


Play Boy

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: M – Mature language and situations.

Genre: Romance.

Summary: Sesshomaru Takahashi was just your average popular play boy that is until Kagura Hamada, your not so average girl makes Sesshomaru do that last thing that a play boy should ever do…Fall in Love. SesshoxKagu. OOC-ness.

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_Play Boy_

**S**esshomaru looked over to Kagura, smiling at her as he drove the car. She looked to him and smiled back, leaning over at the red light and kissing his lips. She smiled and leaned back on her seat. Sesshomaru smirked and looked back to the road, remembering how they had met.

_"Oh Sesshomaru, you're such a cutie." The girl flirted. Sesshomaru leaned back on his desk chair, smirking as the girl sat in his lap, leaning on his chest. The girl's name was Yura Yamoto, your resident slut. She flipped her short black hair back and started kissing Sesshomaru's neck, biting his ear gently before the teacher passed._

_"Yura, do your best to stop having sex in my classroom." He said in a tired mono tone voice. Yura pulled back and pouted, Sesshomaru just chuckled and told her he'd see her later. She nodded her head and got off of his lap, pulling down her short skirt just enough to cover her, she tied her white dress shirt just under her breasts, showing her well toned stomach. She winked at Sesshomaru and walked off to the girls._

_Sesshomaru smirked as another girl came over to him, her hair was long black, and swaying around her she came over to him, whispering in his ear._

_"Last night was fun, we should do it again." He smirked and nodded his head as she licked his ear and walked off._

_Sesshomaru was the obvious play boy of the school. He was tall, 6'3, with long shining sliver hair that came to his waist. He had bright gold eyes and a long, smooth face. He was a bit over average build, and one of the tallest guys in the school. He ran a hand threw his silver hair and leaned back, he was wearing the usual school uniform, white dress shirt with black dress pants. The girls wore the same, only with a black skirt._

_"Ok, class, we have to start—" The teacher began before there was a knock at the door. He sighed and came over opening it to poke his head out, The students heard murmuring before he nodded his head and stood back, pulling the door open._

_"Class, we have a new student. Welcome." He said as he walked back to his desk. Sesshomaru glanced at the door to see a girl walk through._

_She had beautiful black hair, tied in a neat bun pinned with a feather pin and her bangs just over her eyes. She had bright brown, almost red eyes and a small smile on her face. She was tall, taller then the other girls by a few, she was wearing the short black pleated skirt, pulled down low on her hips, probably to cover more of her legs. She had the white knee high socks on and a white fitting dress shirt. Her lips were ruby red, her waist thin, her chest well proportioned and her legs long. She tuned to the class and bowed her body._

_"Hello, I'm Kagura Hamada." She said in a strong, yet delicate, almost graspy voice. Her voice, was, what Sesshomaru liked to call, sexy. The class said hello as she made her way to sit a little behind Sesshomaru, crossing her legs and looking to the board. The teacher was called out again, leaving the class alone._

_As soon as he was out the door, half of male population of the class came over to Kagura._

_"Hey, Kagura, nice name." One said. They were trying to talk to her, though she just blinked and raised an eyebrow. The girls scowled at her as she was trying to get everyone to leave. Sesshomaru smirked and stood up; putting his hands in his pockets he walked over. The guys right away backed away, murmuring,_

_"Aw, damn, Sesshomaru's going to get her." As they backed away. Sesshomaru stood at her desk, smirking. She looked up and blinked._

_"Hello." She smiled at him. Sesshomaru chuckled leaning down on the desk._

_"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi; it's nice to meet you, Kagura." He whispered in her ear. Kagura smirked and whispered back, in a low voice,_

_"The __pleasure is all mine, I assure you." She put more power in the word pleasure. Sesshomaru was surprised, most girls would swoon over him in an obvious way, but Kagura's way was a bit classier._

_He leaned back and smirked, winking, he went and sat back at his desk._

_

* * *

Months passed and Kagura and Sesshomaru flirted non stop. The girls no longer glared at Kagura, seeing as she was a good person, and she would kick your ass if they did. She was tough and smart. She was head of the swim team and the smartest girl in science. The last few weeks Sesshomaru was busy trying to get Kagura, that he had hardly paid attention to any other girl. They had been dating for a week._

_"Sessho, come to my house after school, ok? We have to finish our science project." Kagura called as she dried her self off. She was at swim practice when he had come to see her. He nodded his head and sighed. Every time they got together, he thought maybe he could get her, except when she said 'let's work,' she actually meant it. He turned and walked out of the pool gym before waiting outside for Kagura._

_"Sessho!" Kagura smiled as she ran out of the pool. Though they had known each other for a while and only been dating for a week, Kagura and Sesshomaru had barely gotten past hugging. Sesshomaru was slightly frustrated; Kagura was different from all the other girls, so he'd have to go slower. As they arrive at Kagura house, they went inside, seeing all the lights off._

_"Where is everyone?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked to her bed room. Kagura told him they were away for the next two weeks on business. He nodded his head and entered her room. This would be a perfect time to have Kagura, but she was different. Sesshomaru sighed and told himself he'd wait._

_"So, what do-" Sesshomaru was cut off when he was all a sudden pushed onto the bed, being straddled and being kissed. Sesshomaru blinked in confusion as he saw Kagura madly pinning him to the bed, kissing him wildly. He smirked as he kissed her back, slipping his hands out f her hands, and sliding them up her thighs and skirt._

_"Kagura…I thought…" He breathed out as she kissed down his neck, her fingers opening his shirt._

_"You thought?" She whispered against his ear, sucking on it gently. Sesshomaru groaned as she did, cupping her in his large hands he pushed her into him more._

_"Sesshomaru, I'm not an idiot, but you sure are slow for a play boy." She whispered and started grinding her body into his. Sesshomaru's eyes flew open. She knew? She already knew that he was playing her? Then why would she? His head flew with questions but they all left his thought as Kagura started unbuckling his pants. Throwing them off his legs with his boxers, she kissed his lips again. Sesshomaru groaned, at the moment he didn't care. He held her hips in his hands, grabbing the sides of her thong and pulling them down her legs._

_He grinned up at her as Kagura smirked, kissing his neck again._

_

* * *

_

_"Mmm." Kagura smiled and snuggled into Sesshomaru's side. She had fallen asleep after the fourth round. He smirked down at her and wrapped his arms around her form, pulling the covers up to cover her chest. This was new. Sesshomaru had never cuddled with any girl after sex; then again, he'd never gone more then three rounds with a girl. He leaned down and kissed Kagura's temple. She smiled in her sleep._

_He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep as well._

_

* * *

_

_Sesshomaru fidgeted with his fingers. It had been six months. He had never had a girl for more then three months, and yet Kagura was still around. She knew he was known for playing around, but she didn't know was that he hadn't touched another girl after going out with Kagura. He shook his head._

_He didn't care about her that way right? He didn't. He was a play boy, and play boys never fell in love. He shook his head again and ran down the halls, trying to find Kagura. He spotted her with a group of her friends in the court yard and waved her over, she smiled and nodded her head, turning to her friends they nodded their heads and she ran to him._

_"Hey, what's up?" She smiled. Sesshomaru frowned. He had to, he just had to._

_"We need to break up." He spat out. Kagura blinked before shrugging her shoulders._

_"Ok, later Sessho!" She smiled and waved, walking back to her friends. Sesshomaru stood in shock. He thought she'd be a little more crushed…and in a way, her calm demeanor had crushed __him. He sighed, shaking his head and deciding to call up Yura._

_

* * *

_

_Three months had passed since he and Kagura split. Sesshomaru had slept with a few girls here in there in the past few months, he was still friends with Kagura, but it was different….it was different because he loved her. That's right; the great Sesshomaru Takahashi had fallen in love._

_He shook his head and growled in frustration. Kagura was currently dating some guy named, Menomaru, and Sesshomaru couldn't take it. He wondered if they had done it yet. That's what he had asked Kagura, and that's when she got mad and slapped him, walking away. He sighed. He__ had said it in a way that made her sound like a whore._

_"Hey, Sesshomaru, what did you say to Kagura, she's been pissed ever since she talked to you." Sesshomaru turned and glared. The last person he wanted to see was Menomaru. Menomaru had a rebellious look; he had died his hair a sultry green hue, a pale face and pierced his ear. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah whatever." He walked on, Menomaru scoffed._

_"Whatever, Kagura's my girl, so stay away from her. I know that you two dated, and I know how you look at her Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned, facing him._

_"It'd be in your best interest to shut you mouth, Menomaru. I'm not in the mood." Menomaru glared. Sesshomaru at that moment wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. And he did. He had clenched his fist and threw his arm, right hooking Menomaru on the jaw. Menomaru fell down, his head hitting the ground._

_"Menomaru!" Kagura yelled from down the hallway. He had seen Sesshomaru suddenly deck Menomaru in the face. She ran over and dropped to her knees, holding Menomaru._

_"Hey, are you alright? Come on, Menomaru, speak to me!" She said, shaking his body. She looked up and glared at Sesshomaru._

_"Sesshomaru, what the fuck is wrong with you? Get away from here!" She screamed. Sesshomaru took a step back. Did she really want him gone? His eyes narrowed as he forced his shoulders to relax, shoving his hands into his pockets._

_"Sure thing, Kagura." He said as he walked out of the school. Kagome felt her eyes stinging; she shook her head and shook Menomaru. She felt tears sliding down her face as Menomaru woke up, touching his jaw._

_"Shit, he packs a punch..." He rubbed his jaw. Kagura hugged him tightly._

_"Are you alright?" She asked, wiping her tears. He nodded his head, but pulled back._

_"Kagura…you love that guy, don't you?" He asked. Kagura shook her head, looking away from him as she answered._

_"No. No I don't!" She shouted. Menomaru smirked. Kagura was the worst liar he had ever known._

_"Kagura." She looked into his eyes and he smiled, hugging her tightly and kissing her lips._

_"You love him. Go after him." He nodded. Kagura watched as he got up and walked the other direction._

_"I love you, Kagura, I really do." He whispered as he heard Kagura get up and run after Sesshomaru. He smirked and shook his head, walking out the other school doors and touching his jaw._

_'Serious__ly, did he throw a brick at my face?'_

_

* * *

_

_"Sesshomaru Takahashi!" Kagura yelled running after him. He turned and faced her growling. What did she want from him now? He watched as she ran to him, before deciding he didn't' want to talk and turned to leave. A cool, soft hand reached out and grabbed his wrist gently, tugging him to look at her._

_"What." His eyes were still narrowed as he looked at her, angry that she looked so beautiful that day. Kagura pressed her red lips into a line of frustration as she frowned up at him._

_"Why did you hit Menomaru?!" She demanded. Sesshomaru bit his tongue and held her shoulders, looking into her eyes._

_"I love you Kagura! I fucking love you!" He swore, his hard gold eyes softening just a bit as he tried to make her understand. Kagura blinked, surprised, before a slow smirk appeared on her lips._

_"I know." She said, enjoying the look on Sesshomaru's face as he looked at her._

_"Wait, wha-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagura's lips on his own. He wasted no time. He held her tightly in his arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They stood that way, for a good few minutes before Kagura pulled back, for much needed air._

_"I love you, Sesshomaru." She smiled. Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down, whispering in her ear._

_"I know."_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru chuckled at the memory and drove to the parking lot of the restaurant _Shikon_. He turned to face Kagura, admiring her soft pale skin, her red lips, her small nose and her large bright eyes. She blinked in confusion, tilting her head slightly.

"Is something wrong, babe?" She asked. Sesshomaru smiled, shaking his head. Kagura and him had married after high school, and have been happily married for nearly eight years, with a six year old daughter, Rin.

"Nothing, nothing at all Kagura." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently, his hand at the back of her head. Kagura smirked on his lips and kissed him back, they sat in his car, kissing for a while before Kagura pulled back.

"Now, now Sesshomaru, try to contain yourself, alright?" She smirked. Sesshomaru chuckled and looked at her, kissing her lips gently and saying,

"I love you, Kagura." Kagura smirked and kissed his back before saying,

"I know, I love you too, _play boy_."

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: How was it? I thought it was kind of cute…Lol, that may just be me, hope you enjoyed.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
